


How to Put Yourself Out There (aka Romcoms according to Curtis)

by KeepReadingOn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, John Diggle Is So Done, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepReadingOn/pseuds/KeepReadingOn
Summary: In which Felicity hits on Sara, Tommy is jealous, and Oliver gets a date.
Relationships: Curtis Holt/Paul Holt, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi."

Sara's raised on eyebrow as she removed one headphone, "Um, hi?"

"So, my friend made me make this resolution to 'put myself out there' his words, not mine, so hi. I'm single, you're hot, do you have a person?”

Mouth slightly open in shock she replied "Um... yes?" 

"Damn. Why is it everyone I hit on is seeing someone? And every girl is straight, not that I'm assuming you're straight or anything. Please stop me at any time. I swear, the universe hates me."

Eyes widening slightly as she took in this information overload, she suddenly asked, "Wait, are you bi?"

"Well honestly, not sure, I tend to just hit on whoever I think is hot. Why? Oh god you're not one of those 'let's have a threesome' people are you? God I should not have listened to Curtis. Crap."

"Give me your number."

"What?!" She screeched. 

"I am seeing someone, but give me you number. I want to set you up."

"Seriously? The hot girl I hit on in the gym wants to set me up with someone she knows...." she starts muttering "This is a terrible idea. They could be a murderer..." then suddenly her eyes brighten and she looks at Sara. "Okay."

A grin pulled across Sara's face as she handed the mystery girl her phone. As she types in her number then goes to walk away Sara shouts after her, "Wait, what's your name?"

"Felicity!" The woman yells as she walks away.

\----------------------------------------------

"Who. The hell. Was that?!"

"Felicity."

"Yeh. I got that. The whole gym got that. Don't tell me that super hot girl hit on you?!"

"Well... yeh."

Her friend hits her on the arm, "Why do you get all the luck?! You have a smoking hot girlfriend, random girls hit on you in the gym..." Sara can tell Tommy is about to go on a major rant so she interrupts. 

"I got her number though."

"What?! Why?! You are VERY engaged. Not cool. And I'm pretty sure Nyssa could murder you in your sleep."

"Nah I got her number for Ollie."

"You got hit on by a hot, bisexual girl?! Why?! Why does the universe hate me so?!"

"Oh, you'll live. Anyway, Ollie needs this more than you."

"What?! How dare you!"

"Did you see her? She is exactly his type. And you know it."

His friend groans, "I know, I know. Doesn't mean I'll be happy about it! God Ollie owes me big."


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what?"

"Yes, yes, I know. That girl could be a serial killer! Or she secretly wants to have a threesome..."

"Felicity."

"Curtis."

"I'm so proud of you!" The man in question was jumping up and down and clapping his hands. 

"You know you are playing into every stereotype about gay guys right now."

"But I'm just so happy!!" That was said with a definite squeal. "You asked out a random hot girl in the gym and are being set up by her with a mystery person!"

"Curtis."

"What. I'm married. I have to live vicariously through you!!!"

"I'm not going."

"But...."

"She's probably not even going to text." As she spoke, Felicity's phone buzzed on her desk and with yet another squeak Curtis stole it before she could move. 

"Oohhhh."

Felicity groaned, practically throwing her face into her hands, "I regret ever telling you the password for my phone."

"I would have guessed it anyway." Curtis replied with a wink. "wholockforever isn't exactly the most original of passwords."

Felicity only groaned in response. 

"Do you want to know what the text said."

Lifting her head just enough so she could glare at him she practically growled. "Of course I do!"

"Well...."

"Just spit it out already Curtis!"

"Your mum wants you to call her."

"What?!"

Practically folded in half and clutching his stomach Curtis replied between giggles "You thought it was hot mystery girl!"

"Of course I did! We are talking about her and my phone buzzed! What else was I supposed to think?!"

"That this is not a romcom and nothing happens that serendipitously outside of movies?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't!" Curtis sang as he skipped out the door. "You can't hate your work husband!"

Felicity groaned again and placed her head on her desk. While she was proud of herself for 'putting herself out there' she still couldn't quite believe that a random girl had taken her number to give to someone else!

As she contemplated how difficult it would be to completely erase any trace of her existence and how much it cost to move to Bali, her phone buzzed again. 

You free Saturday at 7?

Oh my god. Hot gym girl had texted her. Or had given her number to the mystery person she was being set up with. Deciding her best option to check who exactly was texting her she replied. 

I might be... Who is this?

Don't tell me I have been forgotten so easily?   
Just kidding, this is Sara the girl you hit on at the gym!

Ohh. Hi?  
I am free then. What did you have in mind?

Double date!   
Just to reassure you that neither or nor my friend was a serial killer.   
It was Nyssa's idea. 

That would be nice actually. But.. who's Nyssa?

Omg! I totally forgot to tell you that I, too, am super bi. 😂😂 Nyssa is my fiancé.

I am so sorry... I can't believe I hit on an engaged woman. Are you sure she wants to meet me??

Of course! She thought the story was hilarious. She agreed that you and Ollie would be a great fit. 

Ollie?

The guy I am setting you up with! He is so sweet, and super bi as well! 

Okay... So, Saturday?

Yup! 7pm sharp outside of BBB. 

Please tell me that by BBB you mean big belly burger?! If so I may be in love with you forever. 

Of course! They do the best shakes in town!! 

Yeh sounds good. See you then. 

Yay! Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the text section - I have yet to work out how to do italics or bold!


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Ollie, you'll like her I swear! She has good taste you know, she hit on me!"

"I'm not so sure that is a sign of good taste."

"Ollie do not make me bring Nyssa in here."

"Yeh, yeh." He looked down sheepishly. "I don't want to though."

"Why not?"

"Umm..."

"You have thirty seconds to come up with a valid excuse not to go out with the hot girl I met at the gym today."

Sarah could practically see Ollie racking his brains for a valid excuse. 

"Hah! You have none!"

Suddenly he looked at her, face serious, "I just got out of rehab."

"Ollie. You've been sober for, like, a year now. You need to go out, have some fun, hand out with people other than your sober buddies..." At his pointed glare she trailed off. 

"You know I have a point Ollie." Sara told him, eyes downcast. "Ever since you got clean you haven't done anything. I get you are trying to resist temptation or whatever, but you still need to live a little!" With this final sentence she turned on her heel and walked out the room.

"Fine."

Sara turned with a massive grin on her face. "Yay! Saturday, at seven. When're going to BBB, it's a double date." And with that she sauntered out of his office. 

\---------------------------------------------

When Diggle walked in, his friend was sitting with his head on the desk, seemingly having a mini meltdown. Clearing his throat he asked, "Is this why Sara told me to come chat to you after my last client?"

Oliver's reply was muffled as he spoke into his hands. 

"What?"

Oliver looked up, despair his eyes. Doggie braced himself for the worst: Oliver's sister had gotten hurt or, worse, he had relapsed. 

"Look, it's okay. I can help you out. You got through it the first time."

"What are you talking about Dig? Sara hasn't tried to set me up on a date before!" 

Diggle stared at him, the disbelief clear on his face. "Are. You. Kidding me?"

"Huh?"

"I thought something terrible had happened! That you'd relapsed or something!"

Staring at his friend in disbelief, he muttered, "You have that little faith in me?"

"Of course not! But what else am I to think when you're sitting here looking like someone killed your puppy?!"

Shaking his head Oliver started over, "Sara is setting me up on a date. Apparently some girl hit on her in the gym yesterday, and Sara declared her 'perfect for me'."

Dig stared at his friend once more, and replied simply with, "Good."

"Good Dig?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Well then what's the problem?" Diggle had relaxed by this point and was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Oliver's desk. "Sara is setting you up with a presumably hot woman. All you have to do is turn up, eat, and chat to her. If it's awkward you never see her again. If you like her, you ask her on another date." Diggle paused to look at his friend, "Simple."

Oliver looked at his friend in surprise. 

"What were you expecting me to say Oliver? That you should never date again?" Dig sighed and rolled his eyes, shifting further down into his seat. "You can't stop your life just because you were an addict. You supported me when I contacted Lyla, when we got back together, and when I proposed. Are you saying I am allowed a life after addiction but you aren't?"

Oliver sighed. Deep down, he knew Dig was right, but after messing up so badly before, he wasn't sure he deserved another chance. His one relationship was with Laurel and he had cheated on her more times than he could count. He slept with her sister for goodness sake! 

Everyone had forgiven him, they knew it was at least in part due to everything that had been going, but still. It was strange thinking about having a future beyond working and staying sober.

As Oliver looked up Diggle could see that something had shifted. "Okay" He said quietly. 

"Good. Now, I expect a play by play after your date!"

Oliver just groaned and put his head back on the desk. Laughing, Diggle left him alone to debate his future.


	4. Chapter 4

"This. Was a terrible idea."

"Felicity."

"Curtis."

"You're already there."

"I know."

"And you look hot."

"Not sure how much that count since you're SUPER GAY."

"You are going to big belly burger."

"I suppose."

"And you, like, seriously need to get laid."

"Curtis."

"Yes."

"Have you and Paul been watching romcoms again?"

"I just couldn't help myself! It gives me pointers on how to be the perfect gay best friend!"

"Oh god. Is that why you have started jumping and clapping every time you get excited?"

"Maybe..."

"Curtis!"

"It's also fun!"

"Oh god."

"Now, time to go on your date!"

"Do I have to."

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"No you don't!" Curtis sang. "Bye honey."

"Bye."

\-----------------------------------

"She's not going to turn up."

Sara turned to him with a look of shock on her face. Then her eyes hardened and she spoke, "Well, if that happens you can just enjoy the food, and grumble about third wheeling all evening!"

Oliver glared at her, internally swearing revenge for this terrible set up.

“You cannot kill my fiancée.”

Oliver turned to Nyssa in shock, “I wasn’t-“ Nyssa simply stared at him. “Never mind” he muttered.

As Oliver continued his staring competition with the table he heard the door open behind him.

“You were correct.” Nyssa stated.

“Huh?”

“She is absolutely perfect for Oliver.”

At that Oliver whipped his head round, astounded by the blond that was waving and tottering over to their table.

“Hi! I am so sorry I’m late, I had a genius idea like, 30 minutes ago, and I just had to code my way through it or I would have completely forgotten my thought-“ Felicty stopped. “Um, hi?’

Oliver realised he had been staring since she walking through the door and attempted to suppress a blush. “Hi.”

Sara chose that moment to interrupt “Hello again! This is Nyssa, my person.”

The newcomer blushed. “Hi. Sorry for hitting on Sara.”

“It is fine, the story was- entertaining.”

“Oh good. Great. Awesome.”

“Do you want to sit down?” Sara interjected again.

“Oh right. Yeah. Sure.”

Oliver and Felicity made eye contact again “Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is all I have written, but instead of it floundering unposted I decided to try. Let me know what you think, kudos are much appreciated, and I might come back and write more at some point!


End file.
